multiverse_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Bella Zero
Bella was born into the clan of Zero. Her quirk was soon discovered before she turned 4. Her sister, Frost, was 5 years older than her. She looked up to Frost, her quirk was amazing and she thought that no one could beat Frost at any challenge presented to her. Sub Zero and Melody decided to put Bella through intense training for 7 years. During those 7 years, Frost started to grow apart from the family, occasionally pushing Bella away from her and pretending she never existed. One day, her father brought her to a council meeting where she met one of her father's old acquaintances, Kung Lao. She was only 12 at the time of the meeting and didn't think much on it. Her mother had been at a hotel preparing food for the 3 of them while Frost was in her own training and ignoring the family. On their way back to the hotel, her father had been groaning about the meeting that she wasn't allowed to be inside for, while prattling on about what was said and what wasn't, Bella noticed a figure in the night heading towards the same hotel they were in. She thought it had been another hero who had been staying there as well. When they got up to the door, they both noticed something was wrong, the door swung open and the figure, who looked like Kung Lao, was standing over her mother's dead body. Before her father could fight the figure, he ran off and Bella tried to run to her mother. "It's too late, Bella." Subzero held out his arm to stop her, it was hours before any Pro hero showed up and the police couldn't get a good sketch of the figure. Looking at her father, she began to blame him for not protecting her mother. Not wanting to stay there, she ran away from the hotel and into a near by forest. Ice Blasting every tree that stood in her way. She spent days out in those now iced woods hungry, lonely and not knowing where to go. Eventually she passed out due to hunger. When she was found, she was on the brink of dying. It had been a couple of weeks since she last ate or slept. Ra's Al Ghul's daughter Nissa had found her alone and weak. In time she became a mercenary and contracted to her for a short time. When the contract was up, she tried blackmailing her into staying, but she didn't care about others or what happens to her. She left Nissa and became a snowboarding champion. After the first Olympic run, a guy came up to her and asked her out, he was nice, simple, also a snowboarder. For her it didn't start serious, but her heart became fond of the man. She started relaxing around him and has been with him ever since. Later on she decided to reach out to her father and only give him the basics of how she is a snowboarder and Shaun being her boyfriend. But nothing else was talked about, she avoided the hero or villain questions and when her mom was brought into the conversation, she hung up on him. Just the slight mention of her mother and she stopped talking to him for a few days. In her mind, he was too weak to save her from the shadow in the night. After that night, her sister was also never seen again. Because of his failure, she lost both her sister and her mom. And has never stopped blaming him for that. She became a villain to ease her pain on her mother and her sister. For atoning her fathers sins, she became a mercenary to weed out those who claim to be heroes. Though she only marks her targets. The assassination gig was never her style, she plants the explosives, the trackers and what not, but she has never actually pulled the triggers, keeping her hands clean yet dirty at the same time. It was during another contract when she met a girl named Shego, they worked a few cases together before becoming The Least Hated Person to each other and got on actual name basis with each other. HERE'S WHAT REALLY HAPPENED: Shang Tsung, an enemy of Subzero, heard about Subzero having a wife and daughter that were going to a conference in China. Kano also knew the best way to gain the trust of Subzero was to impose as his old acquaintance Kung Lao. Same body type and all, he disguised himself at the meeting and getting a glance at Bella, he figured the best one to go after was his wife Melody. After the boorish meeting, he put on black clothing and hurried to the motel where she was staying with Subzero and Bella Zero. Passing over them that night, he made his way into the small room. She was just cooking dinner, he didn't care about this woman or her child. All he wanted was to make Subzero suffer at the loss of his wife and possibly killing the child with her. He took his chance and stepped in front of the wife. Covered her mouth and broke her neck, letting her body fall to the floor. He heard a shriek come from the child, looking behind him, he also saw subzero there. Not taking any chances he ran away and into the night. "Damn it! I didn't get the girl! Oh well, in time perhaps." With those final words, he escaped into the wild.